Pre-Adamites
The pre-Adamites originated on Maldek and Mars. They are ruled by two competing royal bloodlines. The purebloods are members of the Super Federation Council. They are 12-14 feet tall. The pre-Adamites on Maldek and Mars had a civil war. The war ended when the pre-Adamites fired a laser at Maldek from a weaponized moon, which was part of the Ancient Builder Race defense grid. This laser beam blew up Maldek. The destruction of Maldek also destroyed most life on Mars. When Maldek exploded, the surviving pre-Adamites fled from Mars to their lunar colony and to their Antarctic colony as refugees, where they could make use of an Ancient Builder Race supergate miles underground. On the surface of the Moon, they established glass dome settlements. They also establised a mining colony optically masked by the lunar wave, which is generated by a pulsing centrifugal device. Approximately 55,000 years ago, the Draco launched a cluster bomb at their lunar colony, rupturing their pressurized domes on the surface and killing everybody inside. The survivors crash-landed in three motherships at the Antarctic colony. These are dubbed the Niña, the Pinta, and the Santa Maria. They were cannibalized into their cities. One type of craft they have is golden, ornate, and sutra-shaped. These are called vimanas, and they are used only by the royals. 50,000 years ago, their civilization in the Sahara was utterly destroyed. The damage was so extreme that all the lush greenery in the area of the Sahara Desert was overwhelmed and covered in dust. Part of this was the work of their enemies, and part of it was the natural Earth changes that take place every 25,000 years. The survivors suffered a dramatic reduction in their power and scope after this defeat. Another cyclical catastrophe took place 25,000 years ago, further knocking the pre-Adamites back. Their level of technology was again reduced, but once more they rose to prominence in the civilization most people call Atlantis. Some of the survivors still had relatively high technology and pyramid-building capabilities, whereas others were isolated and more primitive. Because they were not adapted to Earth’s gravity, barometric pressure, or diseases, they created hybrids. Through zygote implantation, they interbred with the native humans to replenish their dwindling numbers, disrupting the Super Federation’s genetic experiments. Some of the hybrids retained the elongated skull and had less hair. These are Homo Capensis. They were making human-animal chimeras. About 12,800 years ago, the Earth underwent a pole shift. This major cataclysm flash-froze the pureblood pre-Adamite civilization in Antarctica and destroyed their cities. Two royal bloodlines based on opposite sides of the planet survived in their outposts. One bloodline was based on Central and South America, and the other was based on Asia and Europe. They bred with the local humans to create Homo Capensis. They became the rulers of the ancient world. The Native American tribes banded together to kill off the cannibal Homo Capensises. When the Conquistadors arrived in South America, they fled into their underground bases in the jungles. In the 1600’s or 1700’s, they migrated to Europe where they united with the other contingent of Homo Capensis. The two bloodlines are still at odds with each other. During the time of Queen Elizabeth and her court astrologer John Dee, a treaty was worked out between the pre-Adamites and the Draco to pursue their mutual interests. Other alliances had occurred in a variety of prior instances. The remaining Homo Capensises are concentrated in London and mostly in the Vatican. Those in the Vatican wear mitres to conceal their elongated skulls from the public. They rule the world financially and through religion, behind closed doors. They form the backbone of the Secret Earth Government Syndicates.http://www.stillnessinthestorm.com/2017/03/david-wilcock-antarctic-atlantis.html References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Super Federation